


Taquiner moi, taquiner moi

by ManmadeDonut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Actual Cuffs, Butt Plugs, Forced Feminization, Gags, Hair pulling (but not a lot), Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink (legit not a lot), Sub Hannibal, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManmadeDonut/pseuds/ManmadeDonut
Summary: As Will huffed heavily into Hannibal, taunting and aggresively hungry."We're not done yet," whispered in Hannibal's ear.Hannibal in return, curved his lips, grinning. Wanting more of this.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sub Hannibal Week 2020





	Taquiner moi, taquiner moi

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Sub Hannibal!  
> It's my first time posting,,,,,  
> not beta-read unfortunately,  
> all my mistakes are mine alone
> 
> [edit]  
> Yes Hi Donut man here: I love all of you and I'm working on a spacedog fanfic, aha thats basically it

Hannibal woke up, not from bashing his head in the headboard of the bed. No, but his arms in which he tried to move was unbearable, stinging his wrist. He was curious why he couldn't move his hands, both of it to be precise. He twitched a little, making a move to stand up but with no luck, he couldn't.

Because his wrists are cuffed, cuffed nearly behind the point of his ass as he tried to move once more. Defeated by the purpose of his cock being pulled when he forced both of his arms away from his ass. He didn't know from the start, but he did now. It didn't take a genius why his dick twitched when he shook his hands away from his bending ass the foot of the bed.

Two cuffs were bolted into his dick. One in the other while having no memory of who did this to him.

Dressed nothing but lingerie with frizzles in the stockings. Straps that were connected to the panties he was wearing. Hannibal couldn't see the overall ensemble that he has on, but he can feel that it was all pink, the stockings he's wearing was no luck. It was tight into his skinny thighs. He can even feel the fabric that was so invisible to his sight in his chest. Linen figures that were so noticeable. Hannibal had no luck at all for this time, being cuffed down into his dick, even when he twitches his wrists, it had no destination. Worse of all is the gag that was strapped into his mouth, watering, and his hole. His hole was all another problem.

He can feel something inside of it. The texture was so smooth but at the same time, it’s so menacingly pleasurable to him. The thought of how he's strapped to be fucked was in his thought altogether. He knows his situation is dire. But the feeling of the cold cuffs in his dick was entirely new to him, giving him satisfaction and gratification on this newfound kink that he never knew he had. The gag that was inside his mouth was stimulating. But gnawed right in the ball, trying to crush the fabric but with no luck, giving up to the pleasures.

The smoothness of the lingerie that he was wearing top to bottom was rolling into the pleasant textures of the frizzles and its linen and the silky substance that danced into his skin was making him grunt a moan inside the gag. The thing inside him. God, it was pleasing. He tried to waggle his ass to even make friction inside of his hole and the fabric of the stockings he had. It only made him more aroused, more stimulated to the point of his cock being dripped down with pre-cum. He hated how the humid substance of it drizzled into his stockings. It made his thighs sticky and tenacious to the point of spreading his legs to ease his cock.

It didn't work well enough, it made him wiggled his ass once more to create a pleasurable moan that wasn't audible from the room but only for him. It made the plug move a little bit, to the point of it being turned on. Making Hannibal be shocked by the friction of the plug startled him as he hummed moans of satisfaction of how it was plugged. Every vibrate of the plug made his ass throb and open. The whirring of the seal inside him got more and more intense. But Hannibal didn't mind the intensity of it as he was so immune to it. But the moans and grunts he's making made him embarrassed to the point of the feeling red all over his face.

Someone was enjoying this little stunt that they did to him. Specifically, a person that he knew. He tried to think who would do this to him, as the highest voltage of the plug was pushed that made Hannibal bite the gag on his mouth.

The sweet moans he was making made him self-conscious, his thoughts drifted away to the lustful amusement. The plug getting extreme friction to the toy as it slowed down to the point of stopping altogether. Hannibal’s tensed body softens, the toy inside him managed to still stick inside him while a hand grazed his ass, feeling the silkiness of the material that he was wearing up to his hole where the toy was further pushed in making inaudible sounds.

Humming sounds and hands caressing his ass was the only feelings he was able to determine. The roughness of the hands indicated that it was a male. Though he didn’t care no more as two fingers were inserted into his hole, not even removing the plug as it was pushed down the same time as the fingers did. Brushing his prostate again and again, the sensations between the two inside him was immensely satisfying and gratifyingly frustrating as he wanted something longer, stronger and he wanted it fast and now. It hit the very spots that he wanted to be hit with, he was gradually pulling his hands sideways just so he can feel the cold cuffs on his dick, grinding it slowly but surely to even the same motion as the fingers did.

The fingers went on and on until the rough hands leave his hole throbbing for friction, anything that can satisfy him until the toy was its full capacity. It made a little whispered grunt into the gag, wiggling his ass to match its friction as he heard rustling noises behind him. A body that was slithering into his back and grabbing Hannibal’s fistful of his hair while grinding his erection into Hannibal’s hole, teasing and making him lean into the cock. 

“You always liked this,” The man behind Hannibal finally spoke roughly into his ears. “You’ve been always looking at those lingerie stores. Those women’s stores and didn’t think that I was looking. How you want to be teased,” Will huffed. “How you want to be fucked like women do,” as Will puts his cock in with the plug still stinging inside of Hannibal. But he didn’t mind the voltage, he wanted something inside him. Something stronger, longer, and bigger. “I’ve always liked you in those, and now I can fuck you with it,” Will granted him as he pushed his cock slowly, he wanted to tease Hannibal more and more. He wanted him to whimper, and Hannibal did, he whimpered like a child in need. Will liked it so much as he quickened the pace. Hannibal can feel everything right now. His hair being tugged forcefully, Will’s heavy breathing into his ears, and the two frictions inside him. He loved every second of it, every vigorous tug and forceful thrust. It made Hannibal ache for more as he groaned, blanking his thoughts that he can muster. He wanted to speak, he wanted to say he desired to this again and again. But he doesn’t need to say anything. Will knows what he wants and what he longs for. After all, he already gave himself up to him.

Will plunged into thrusting Hannibal, as Hannibal’s moans are more audible to the point of Will going in faster and harder. Quicker pacing all while the plug is still intact, vibrating through the motion as Will hitting Hannibal’s prostate over and over. Hannibal’s pre-cum was overloading, he was nearly on the brink of coming. He can feel Will’s too, he was nearing to the end as he tugged Hannibal’s hair further back. The ferocity of Will’s thrust and the plug all together formidably making Hannibal shove his ass even further, his ass-kissing Will’s balls as he pounded it again and again, never stopping the motion nor their movements.

Will grazing his teeth into Hannibal’s shoulders up to his neck, shoving his cock even further and faster, more friction than they ever wanted as they cum in unison. Will cumming inside Hannibal, gripping tightly into his hair and biting his neck. Hannibal on the other hand was overwhelmed by the cuffs in his dick and the cum inside him, growling in the gag all while Will taking out his cock, dripping but still hard, and lowers the force of the plug, never taking it off as Will nibbles Hannibal’s ears.

Only saying the words. “We’re not done yet,” as he breathlessly laughed. Hannibal grinning through the gag.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry,
> 
> [edit]  
> I was saying sorry because i legit didn't know what to do. I just found a really really weird lingerie gif ((https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/726028347817066537/750569757950083164/ezgif.com-gif-maker_81.gif)) // for visual stimulation if ya'll are into that? and I just had to Include Hannibal in it so yea, thanks for watching
> 
> See you in a thousand years


End file.
